


Lay All Your Love On Me

by chaoslaura



Series: Prompt list [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I will forever defend Bobby, M/M, Summer Jobs, They love each other so much, the end is so sappy, turned in a little rant about customer work, yes the title is from ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslaura/pseuds/chaoslaura
Summary: Prompt Fluff 9: “You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one.”Reggie, tired and sore from working at his summer job, wants nothing more than fall into a comfortable bed at his boyfriends house, but he has to deal with a lack of pillows first.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Series: Prompt list [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by LeapinGoldFish. I hope it's what you imagined and of course I couldn't resist the bonus points. But honestly I have wanted to write for Bobby/Reggie for a while and have read so many fics about them. 
> 
> You can write me here or on tumblr under [@chaoslaura](https://chaoslaura.tumblr.com/) requests for a prompt from [this](https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1) list, and pairing and additional wishes, and I will gladly write it for you.  
> 

Reggie was balancing the last plates of waffles on his arm for today, hoping the man he served would at least leave a decent tip for the behaviour Reggie had to endure from the family sitting at the table near the window when they decided to finally leave. The kids had been so loud, running around the table, knocking over their glasses, other guests gave them glares from their seats and Reggie rolled his eyes more than once from where he stood behind the counter. _Honestly, some people _, he could only sigh.__

__Only two more weeks, then summer would be over and with it the holiday, his last school year would start, and he could finally quit this job. The money from tourists visiting the city over the holidays would tear a hole into the register and the owner would lay off a few seasonal workers as every year. But Reggie would’ve quit nevertheless. Having enough of rude guests and demanding customers that didn’t respect him, working overtime and dealing with snappy co-workers. He could go back to helping elderly neighbours with their yards and grocery shopping even though it gave less money. On the other hand, a lot more cookies. The tightwad of an owner didn’t like it when the servers took leftovers with them and Reggie was tired of sneaking the boxes of food out of the shop. Reggie would walk away on his last day with raised finger till he was around the next corner and then he would leave them up in spirit._ _

__If he had known from the start how stressful that job would turn out to be, he would’ve joined Bobby at the kiosk next to his neighbourhood and sort oranges and bananas, they at least didn’t talk back at him. And his boyfriend looked so much more relaxed too at the end of the day as if he hadn’t been working at all. Reggie had to remember all the orders and to which table the plates to bring, how to bribe the cook to favour his order when he forgot to pin the paper from his noteblock at the cooking station. Sometimes he would love to do nothing more than scream in the cold storage room._ _

__His parents didn’t believe he could tackle a job when he told them about it, not with his character they said, being unfocused, and hyperenergetic at worst time and then absentminded for the other half of the time. But whatever, Reggie had thought, what his parents said didn’t had to be the truth, not after all the bullshit arguments he heard them throwing at each other in their arguments. Reggie was even proud to be accepted after the owner gave him the call and that is how Reggie found himself working to sweat almost every day in the summer holidays._ _

__Finally checking out and changing into his beloved shirt and flannel, feeling way better instantly, he gave the only other sever he liked at the place a wave and threw open the backdoor. His feet were slowly killing him and his shoulder and back ached from carrying the plates all day long. He never got used to it and rubbed with one hand at the other shoulder in an attempt to loosen the muscle while searching for his bike._ _

__It wouldn’t be far to his parent’s house, the restaurant he was working at located at the beach too, but in the summertime he would crash as often as he could with his friends when he had no obligation to be home by 10 because of school the next day. Alex was away at summer camp or bible camp like every summer even though Alex would have liked it better to be around his friends, and Luke was gone on vacation somewhere with his family to mend the relationship with his parents._ _

__That left only Bobby. For the second week in a row. Reggie was afraid Bobby’s parents would get sick of him some day, feeding him through, washing his laundry, making sure he got up for work. But Bobby reassured him that his parents loved having him around, stating they always wanted a brother for Bobby but couldn’t have another kid and now they could love Reggie instead. Reggie couldn’t fully wrap his head around that when not even his own parents could love him unconditionally like this or rather missed to show it so openly. Just yesterday Mrs. Wilson cooked Reggie’s favourite meal and Reggie was too stunned to form a “Thank you” while Bobby watched him lovingly from where he sat at the dinner table. After all he was the one who told his mother._ _

__It took Reggie maybe 30 minutes with his bike, paddling with sore feet and tired eyes, till he saw the house around the corner. It was almost 11 pm by the time he reached the front door fishing for the keys in his pocket after making sure his bike was secure in the shack. The Wilson’s had entrusted him with a set of spare keys in case he run late at night and didn’t need to ring, as they often got early to bed. (Reggie only teared up a little when the keys were put in his hands and he would forever vehemently deny any of that sort happening.)_ _

__He would really miss this once he got back to his own house, at the latest in two weeks from now, but tonight he could enjoy another sleepover._ _

__Opening the door slowly so it wouldn’t creak, Reggie followed the dark corridor to the stairs and climbed them up to the first floor, almost knowing the way by heart by now. Only bumping into the small table that he always forgot was there._ _

__Stumbling into Bobby’s room from tiredness he threw his jacket carelessly over the chair and let himself fall onto the bed before Bobby could get out an “Hello”. He shuffled around to get comfy but couldn’t get his hands on neither a blanket nor pillows, so he moved till his head lay on Bobby’s chest, nestling his head there and letting out a satisfied sigh once he deemed the position comfortable._ _

__A hand found his way into his hair and Reggie exhaled, with it letting out all the stress that accumulated over the day. Bobby was the only one allowed to play with his normally neatly styled hair (Luke had pouted when Reggie had slapped his hand away, but Alex had clearly understood) and Reggie savoured the moment._ _

__“Hello to you too. What are you doing there?” Bobby asked with an obvious smile on his face even though Reggie couldn’t see, but it was clear in his tone._ _

__“You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one” He mumbled into Bobby’s shirt before scooting closer and throwing a leg over Bobby’s, pressing his body into the other. “And stealing your heat.”_ _

__Bobby laughed and his chest moved from it along with Reggie’s head, but he didn’t mind, a small smile on his lips too. “It’s 86F outside how on earth can you be cold? I swear you’re worse than Alex.” His hand had gone from his hair to his back, rubbing small circles in it like he knew would relax Reggie’s muscles after a demanding workday. “Also, this is my bed in case you forgot, I hold all the rights over the pillows.”_ _

__Reggie perched his head on his hands on Bobby’s chest and looked at him with faked scandalization. “Oh, is that so? What else here is yours?”_ _

__Bobby seemed to contemplate for a moment, clearly faking his long thinking before replying. “The blanket for sure. The very soft sweater you know which one, because you always steal it when I’m not looking.” Bobby’s eyes locked on Reggie’s before he added, “And you.” With that Bobby gave Reggie a quick kiss on the nose making him chuckle._ _

__“You should think that through, are you sure you permanently want me around for an indefinite time? I can be tiring. And all the food I eat, your fridge would never be full again. And I would get at least five puppies and when I’m sick you would have to walk them. And don’t think I would get tired of watching Star Wars, every month there will be a watch trough.”_ _

__A pair of arms were folded around his body and pulled him closer until Reggie’s head was tucked under Bobby’s chin and he could hear Bobby’s heartbeat under him, beating in a soothing rhythm, making him close his eyes and relax into the body under him where he felt so safe. A feeling he never really understood before he met the boys and especially Bobby, who made him feel so special and loved, he could tear up every time Bobby kissed him with such care like Reggie was the most valuable thing in the world.  
“I could never get tired of you; don’t ever believe I would leave you. Not for eating all the food I would cook for you or the puppies I would snuggle on the couch, or watching the movies while you speak the lines in sync with the characters and tell me every little detail you know about the universe. And mostly not for being yourself, that’s why I fell in love with you in the first place.”_ _

__Reggie could feel the other lips pressing a kiss on his head, but it didn’t feel like it was enough, not after listening to this love declaration from his boyfriend. Again lifting his head while still being hold tight in Bobby’s embrace with one hand under his shirt and fingers brushing across his bare skin, Reggie slowly got closer to Bobby’s face until they were nose to nose, still being able to look each other in the eyes but already feeling the other pair of lips on their own, their breaths mingling together._ _

__Finally tearing his eyes away, Reggie closed the small gap between them and moved his lips against Bobby, also slowly and sweet, too tired to begin anything more heated. He was fully content where he was and wouldn’t change a thing about the moment. Not with Bobby’s musical guilty pleasure David Bowie silently playing in the background. Or when Bobby gave in and put the pillows back on Reggie’s side and Reggie regardless of it stayed on Bobby’s chest with a hand carding through his hair while humming to the melody. Not when Bobby woke him up the next morning with featherlight kisses on his nose, and cheek, and forehead, and the sun already shining through the curtains, dipping the room in a beautiful orange._ _

__With all that Reggie could face another day at work, or two more, or the remaining 13, when it meant he could go home to Bobby waiting for him with open arms._ _


End file.
